More Morning Madness
by electric element
Summary: Sakura denies to call Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'. What will she ask from Sasuke in order to do as he likes? And how will Sasuke react? SasuxSaku oneshot. SEQUEL to 'Morning Madness!


Hey guys! When I had written 'Morning Madness', some of you had asked me to write a sequel. I know it's been a long time since then, but I didn't want to disapoint you guys. So, here it is! The sequel to 'Morning Madness', 'More Morning Madness'!!! ENJOY!!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**More Morning Madness**

Rays of warm light entered the room. Two forms slept serenely close to each other, offering the warmth of their bodies to one another. The man had dark spiky hair and really pale skin. He had wrapped one strong arm around the woman's shoulders and he didn't seem eager to let her go, not even in his sleep. The woman next to him had pale pink hair and her creamy skin almost shimmered at the sunlight that caressed it tenderly. She rest her head at the crook of the man's neck and seemed to enjoy his possessive hold on her.

Sakura lazily opened one eye and looked at the man next to her. She opened the other eye, too, to observe him better. His spiky hair were disheveled and unruly, but added something to his already powerful charm. She observed how the light danced on his dark eyelashes and suddenly, she felt her stomach become something like a tight knot. She knew she was unconditionally in love with this man and it had been three months since they started dating, but she still couldn't believe that the man of her dreams was next to her at that very moment.

She tried to lift her boyfriend's arm off her and after a few minutes of struggle she managed to get out of his grip. He seemed to hold on to her tightly and he used to do that every time they got to sleep, but even during the day; when they went out to lunch or met their friends for drinks, he always sat next to her and always (always!) kept one arm around her slim waist. She didn't complain. She loved how possessive he would get around her. She also loved when he shot his infamous glares to those men who dared to stare at the Uchiha's girlfriend. Not that there were plenty of those men. Someone had to be truly brave to do something dangerous like that.

She smiled at the thought of a jealous Sasuke glaring daggers at strangers. Somehow, his reactions were very amusing. Still smiling, she turned her head to the right and looked at the clock. It was seven to two minutes. She had to get up. She switched off the alarm-clock that was to strike at seven and sat up. Out of nowhere, an arm reached out to her and pulled her down in the warm covers.

Sakura yelled indignantly. "Sasukeee!"

"Sakura" he muttered drowsily "go back to sleep."

"I can't. I have to be at the hospital in an hour. My morning shift starts at eight."

"You still have time to go. Stay." He ordered. "And I have told you numerous times that you can't call me 'Sasuke'. It's 'Sasuke-kun' for you, baby." He said the last sentence teasingly, almost purring.

Sakura shivered at the playful tone of his voice. The knot in her stomach was tighter now and some butterflies were added to it. She contemplated if she should tell him that she owed him two more 'Sasuke-kuns' and then, her debt was over. She decided that it would be very amusing to tease him for a while.

"You know, Sasuke, I owe you two more 'Sasuke-kuns' and my debt to you is over. In fact, today my debt will be done. And after I'm done there'll be no more 'Sasuke-kun' for you, baby." She finished her sentence while running one finger up and down his bare chest.

Sasuke's face had a strange expression. He looked hurt and stunned by her statement at the same time. But his expression changed within seconds. He looked at his girlfriend and said sternly "This is not going to happen."

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent.

His eyes widened when he heard the precious suffix. She was teasing him and he knew that. But what should he do? This was difficult, and her finger caressing his chest made it even more difficult to think. Suddenly, he saw her lay sweet kisses on his neck. She smelled so good. Her scent always made him lose control. He couldn't think anything else anymore but her lean body next to his.

Sakura saw her precious Sasuke give in. He couldn't resist her and she knew that very well. Men are so easy to manipulate! You can do whatever you want with them just with a few kisses at the right places! She smiled between the kisses and moved up to his jaw to lay some kisses there, too. She straddled his waist, deciding that she would kiss him more comfortably like that and kept on with her work.

Sasuke felt his cheeks blush and his heartbeats raise at her move. Their position was very provocative in his opinion. He also felt something else raising, but he couldn't let her know about that; not yet, at least. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

However, there was something off that bugged him. A while ago, Sakura wanted to get ready for work. But she suddenly changed her mind? Just like that? His brain started working again. She wanted something from him and it wasn't his...company. He thought that maybe he should stop her before things got out of control. But, yet, he didn't want her to stop. What should he do? After a couple of minutes, while Sakura occupied his mouth with hers, he decided that it would be better to stop her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her away. Sakura looked surprised.

"What?" she asked stupefied.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"What do I want Sasuke-kun?" She repeated his question, eyes wide and innocent once again.

Sasuke looked at her adorable expression. She had this beautiful pout on her pink lips, which just made him want to kiss her. But he didn't.

"Yes, Sakura. Your actions show nothing else but that you want something from me. Can you please tell me what it is?"

"Weeell..." she purred in his ear "if you want me to call you 'Sasuke-kun' all the time,...then you have to call me 'Sakura-chan'..."

Sakura wanted to burst out laughing at the expression on Sasuke's face. Oh, how she loved teasing him! She continued observing his surprised features. This was so amusing!

"No, I can't do that." Sasuke replied stubbornly.

"Why not, Sasuke-chan?"

"It's 'Sasuke-kun'!"

"Sasuke-chan?!" she pouted once again.

Why was she doing this to him? She really enjoyed torturing him. And he knew she could be as stubborn as him. It seemed like he had to give in this time. He had lost a battle but definitely not the war!

"Fine! Fine! I'll call you 'Sakura-chan'! Can you stop pouting now? Please?" he asked her, his eyes pleading her.

Sakura looked at him with a harsh expression which became affectionate in seconds.

"Thank you, Sasuke-chan!"

She kissed her boyfriend on the lips and got off bed to get ready for the hospital.

As she was heading to the bathroom, Sasuke shouted "It's 'Sasuke-kun'! 'S-A-S-U-K-E - K-U-N!!!"

* * *

I really hope you liked this! Please review!!! You make me so happy when you do! Oh, I have written another SasuxSaku story titled 'What's it like'. Please check it out!!! See ya! xoxo


End file.
